Light Elf
OVERVIEW: A light elf is the soul of a good aligned humanoid who passed on to the higher planes but has returned to the material plane to serve some purpose. They are most commonly sent by the Asgardian Pantheon to watch over burial mounds or other places where the dead are interred with honor. Their purpose is to keep the knowledge of those interred and their deeds alive and to share them with those who visit their resting places. Perhaps this will also inspire them to live honorably or even recognize themselves as one of the honored dead reincarnated. STATS: Creating A Light Elf "Light Elf" is an acquired template that can be added to any humanoid. The creature (referred to hereafter as the base creature) must have a Charisma score of at least 6. A light elf uses all the base creature’s statistics and special abilities except as noted here. Size and Type The creature’s type changes to outsider. Do not recalculate the creature’s base attack bonus, saves, or skill points. It gains the incorporeal subtype. Size is unchanged. Hit Dice All current and future Hit Dice become d8s. Speed Light Elves have a fly speed of 30 feet, unless the base creature has a higher fly speed, with perfect maneuverability. Armor Class Natural armor is the same as the base creature’s but applies only to ethereal encounters. When the light elf manifests (see below), its natural armor bonus is +0, but it gains a deflection bonus equal to its Charisma modifier or +1, whichever is higher. Attack A light elf retains all the attacks of the base creature, although those relying on physical contact do not affect creatures that are not ethereal. Full Attack A light elf retains all the attacks of the base creature, although those relying on physical contact do not affect creatures that are not ethereal. Damage Against ethereal creatures, a light elf uses the base creature’s damage values. Against nonethereal creatures, the light elf usually cannot deal physical damage at all but can use its special attacks, if any, when it manifests (see below). Special Attacks A light elf retains all the special attacks of the base creature, although those relying on physical contact do not affect nonethereal creatures. The light elf also gains a manifestation ability plus one to three other special attacks as described below. The save DC against a special attack is equal to 10 + ½ light elf’s HD + light elf’s Cha modifier unless otherwise noted. Calming Gaze (Su) The gaze of a light elf is spiritually comforting and it allows it to cast calm emotions, at a range of up to 30 feet. Creatures that meet the light elf’s gaze must succeed on a WILL save or be affected as calm emotions. Healing Touch (Su) A light elf that touches a living target with its incorporeal touch attack heals 1d6 points of damage. This can also be used to harm undead. Against ethereal creatures it adds its Strength modifier to attack and damage rolls. Against nonethereal opponents, it adds its Dexterity modifier to attack rolls only. Restoring Touch (Su) A light elf that toughes a living target with its incorporeal touch attack restores 1d4 points from any one ability score it selects. Song of Lost Wisdom (Su) A light elf sings of past lives and events and awakens forgotten memories. All living creatures within a 30-foot spread receive a +4 enhancement bonus to their wisdom scores while under this affect. Beautiful Appearance (Su) Any living creature within 60 feet that views a light elf must make a WILL save or come under the affects of a charm spell, seeing the light elf as a friend and ally come to aid them. Light Elf Dance (SU) Once per round, an ethereal light elf can spend a full round dancing with a willing creature on the material plane. Those that dance with a light elf spend their next turn and receive any knowledge that it wishes to transmit. A subject can resist this effect with a WILL save. Manifestation (Su) Every light elf has this ability. A light elf dwells on the Ethereal Plane and, as an ethereal creature, it cannot affect or be affected by anything in the material world. When a light elf manifests, it partly enters the Material Plane and becomes visible but incorporeal on the Material Plane. A manifested light elf can be harmed only by other incorporeal creatures, magic weapons, or spells, with a 50% chance to ignore any damage from a corporeal source. A manifested light elf can pass through solid objects at will, and its own attacks pass through armor. A manifested light elf always moves silently. A manifested light elf can use its touch attack or a ghost touch weapon. A manifested light elf remains partially on the Ethereal Plane, where is it not incorporeal. A manifested light elf can be attacked by opponents on either the Material Plane or the Ethereal Plane. The light elf's incorporeality helps protect it from foes on the Material Plane, but not from foes on the Ethereal Plane. *It is possible under rare circumstances for a mortal to mate with a light elf. A child born from this union will become an aasimar* When a spellcasting light elf is not manifested and is on the Ethereal Plane, its spells cannot affect targets on the Material Plane, but they work normally against ethereal targets. When a spellcasting light elf manifests, its spells continue to affect ethereal targets and can affect targets on the Material Plane normally unless the spells rely on touch. A manifested light elf’s touch spells don’t work on nonethereal targets.A light elf has two home planes, the Material Plane and the Ethereal Plane. It is not considered extraplanar when on either of these planes. Telekinesis (Su) A light elf can use telekinesis as a standard action (caster level 12th or equal to the light elf’s HD, whichever is higher). When a light elf uses this power, it must wait 1d4 rounds before using it again. Special Qualities A light elf has all the special qualities of the base creature as well as those described below. Rejuvenation (Su) In most cases, it’s difficult to destroy a light elf through simple combat: The "destroyed" light elf will often restore itself in 2d4 days. Even the most powerful spells are usually only temporary solutions. A light elf that would otherwise be destroyed returns to the burial mound it watches over with a successful level check (1d20 + light elf’s HD) against DC 16. As a rule, the only way to get rid of a light elf for sure is to destroy the bodies and items of those it watches over in the burial mound along with the burial mound itself and make it so that no one alive remembers that they exist. Abilities Same as the base creature, except that the light elf's Charisma and Wisdom scores increase by +4. Skills Light Elves have a +8 racial bonus on Diplomacy, Perform, Sense Motive and Knowledge: History Checks. Otherwise same as the base creature. Environment: Light elves are most commonly encountered around burial mounds or places where the dead are otherwise enshrined with honor. Organization Solitary, band (2-4), or chorus (7-12). Challenge Rating Same as the base creature +2. Treasure None. Alignment Any. Level Adjustment Same as the base creature +5.